


Real Kisses, Please.

by iSlashiShipiFlail



Series: Betrophphapodd with Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Alpha Werewolf Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Derek, Omega Derek Hale, Young Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSlashiShipiFlail/pseuds/iSlashiShipiFlail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I missed you, Der-bear.”</p><p> "<i>Stiles.</i>"</p><p>“Yeeees?”</p><p>“I want real kisses!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Kisses, Please.

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to fill a prompt, I received. (And what a glorious prompt it was.)
> 
> But I got side-tracked and came up with this lol.
> 
> I'll work on that prompt soon, Anon. ;D

Derek’s on the carpet lying on his tummy, watching TV. He has his cheeks in his hands and his feet are up in the air, kicking behind him.

The door clicks open and he gets a whiff of his betrothed before he feels the teen plopping down beside him and hugging him from behind. “Stiles!” The omega giggles, twisting around to hug Stiles back happily.

Stiles noses at his baby’s jaw, nuzzling his shirt out of the way so he can blow a raspberry on the little wolf’s shoulder. He laughs along with the boy’s squeals, Derek squirming beneath him to try and get away.

“I missed you, Der-bear.” The teen coos, holding his betrothed still and littering kisses all over his face.

Derek grumbles, “ _Stiles_.”

“ _Yeeees?”_

“I want real kisses!” The nine-year old exclaims, pursing his lips to show Stiles, which prompts the teen to snicker at his ridiculous kissy-face. “You don’t like my other kisses?”

Derek’s eyebrows draw together, conflicted. “I do.”

“Well, they’re real kisses too, aren’t they, love?”

Derek’s cheeks puff, glaring up at his betrothed.

“Okay, okay. I was just messing with you.” Stiles relents with a grin, patting his omega’s cheek. “Gimme that kissy face, then.”

Derek purses his lips together happily, “Mmmm ~”

“Silly wolfy.” Stiles chuckles, leaning down and pressing his lips to Derek’s quickly in a small peck.

“ _Stiles.”_

“Bossy, bossy.”

He tilts his head and captures Derek’s lips in a smoother kiss, the omega’s lips soft and sweet against his own. Stiles breathes in, one hand cradling Derek’s cheek as he takes his baby’s upper lip between his, the omega making a soft sound that heats him up from the inside. He presses down onto Derek’s warmth beneath him, the little wolf’s mouth growing pliant against him.

Growling appreciatively, Stiles feels his eyes flash before he’s licking his way inside his betrothed’s mouth; Derek panting beautifully.

Their tongues touch before Stiles feels little claws on his shoulder followed by a sharp pain on his tongue and he pulls away. He winces, tasting the coppery tang of blood before it heals and he looks down at Derek who’s whimpering, his eyes bright omega blue and his little fangs glinting.

The poor boy’s flushed and he looks so afraid, knowing he’s hurt his alpha bonded-to-be. “Stiles –“

“Ssh, baby, it’s okay. You were so good for me.” Stiles gathers his baby omega in his arms, cradling him close and hushing the heated boy until he slowly shifts back. “Such a good omega for his alpha.” He coos, kissing Derek’s temple.

Derek presses into him, nosing against his neck, “You smell different, Alpha.” The boy notes curiously and Stiles coughs, shifting as subtly as he can.

He was admittedly more affected by their kiss than was appropriate.

“You smell so good.” And Derek actually mouths against his neck causing Stiles to splutter, standing them up, “ _O_ kaaay. I think my good little omega deserves ice cream, yeah? Let’s go get ice cream!” He sets Derek down, patting the boy’s head, cursing internally at how weak he is against temptation.

Derek cheers and runs out excitedly before him. He watches his betrothed go with a huge grin.

He’d happily give in to hell if he gets to be part of Derek’s happiness.


End file.
